


Three's a Party

by lionlannister



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionlannister/pseuds/lionlannister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Party

Clint didn't know if it was the pain of his back hitting the ground or the teeth digging into his lower lip that made him groan. She laughed at him wince when she pulled away and licked across his lip as a form of apology. "Too much for you, Barton?" Her voice was low as she whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down to the base of his spine, making his pupils blow wide. Natasha's red hair fell across his face as she kissed and bit her way across his neck, making sure he was covered in bruises that would be clearly visible. He was always marked as her, she never let him bite into her visible flesh.

"Never," he grunted out in reply before reaching his hands between their bodies to pull up her workout top, throwing it in the direction of the door. She laughed into his mouth and used her position over him to pin his arms to the floor and continued her path down his neck and chest. After she gave him a sharp look and a hard bite of his nipple did she let go of his hands, trusting that he knew better than to move them. Just as she was toying with the drawstring of his short there came a noise from the door, someone dramatically clearing their throat. Clint closed his eyes and let his head fall against the mat, hard. "Your timing is shit, Barnes." 

"I disagree, Clint, I think his timing is impeccable," Natasha replied with a smile and quick hip movement that on his lap that made him want to thrust upwards against her despite the layers between them. She got off his lap and walked lazily towards the other man. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed with the same sense of ease that she had while taking him down to the mat. "I believe you're just in time, James."

The man in question chuckled as he caught sight of the younger man lying on the floor, propped up on his elbows and not trying to hide his erection. Bucky wrapped his flesh fingers in Natasha's and walked towards Clint, stretching his body out on the floor next to him. Cold metal snaked through his blond hair and pulled him up until Bucky could press his lips against his. It was just as hard and violent as his kiss with Nat, the metal in his hair pulled on his hair until Clint cried out and the cry turned to a moan when Natasha moved back to sitting on his lap, rotating her hips against his cock. 

"F-fuck." Clint moaned into Bucky's shoulder as the dark haired man sucked and bit his way down the other side of his neck from where Natasha had been earlier. He arched his back as his pants and boxers were pulled down by Natasha's deadly hands. Bucky pulled his lips from the archers neck but kept his hand in his hair, making sure he watched his every movement. Both men watched with rapt attention as the red haired woman shed her workout pants and underwear, letting them fall to the floor by the sports bra she had already taken off.

"James, I feel as though you are overdressed." She gestured flippantly towards his fully dressed form. Letting his fingers fall from Clint's hair for just a moment he took of the shirt he'd worn to interrupt them and stepped out of his boots and pants, moving to let the warmth of his natural hand soothe the ache left behind by the metal on Clint's head. The soft touch was so foreign to Clint that he nearly purred under the touch and let his eyes momentarily meet Bucky's with fondness. 

Natasha leaned over Clint's chest and kissed him softly, letting the moment of care continue between them before grabbing his erection with one hand. She moved until her opening was directly above his cock and looked directly in his eyes as she slowly, oh so slowly, slid down his length. 

It took every ounce of his self-control to not buck into her, but Clint knew that Natasha was in control of this, was in control of both of the men that sat in awe before her. Bucky sat up from his position next to Clint and moved to kneel behind Natasha, between Clint's legs. Closing his eyes he let his lips trail down her neck and shoulder while his flesh and blood hand moved down her stomach to rub circles around her clit. 

One of the archer's hands traveled to grip Natasha's hip while the other was held by the metal of Bucky's. His hand had warmed with the heat between the three bodies. "Natalia, turn around." Clint set up on his elbows when Bucky removed his hands to help Natasha stand up and turn around, letting his cock slid into her opening once again, this time with her back towards him. She used Bucky's shoulders for leverage to let her body rise and fall, the new angle letting Clint hit even deeper inside of her. 

She rippled around him and Clint could feel his orgasm closing in, the sight of Nat and Bucky fighting for the dominance of each other's mouths made it even closer. Watching them was amazing and Clint would never tire of it, the way they moved together and fought together was the most beautiful thing in the world to him. Clint leaned up as far as he could without obstructing Natasha's movements, one of his hands cupped her breast while the other help his body weight, which was growing more difficult with ever moan that came from her mouth and every time she fell back onto his cock. 

Bucky took one of her nipples into his mouth, while Clint continued to play with the other and Natasha made a sound so beautiful Clint almost lost control right then. With only the arching of her back as a warning, Natasha gasped and came climaxed around him, her walls tightening and rippling around him so intensely that he had no choice but to follow her over the edge. 

Laying another lazy kiss on Bucky she climbed off of Clint and sat next to him on the floor, one hand drawing Russian letters in his skin. Bucky stroked his erection quickly and moaned when he felt Clint's hand join his and pump him while Natasha used her freed hand to trail along his chest and make goosebumps raise along his skin. When Bucky came his semen shot onto Clint's chest and he couldn't hold back the smile that erupted on his face at the sight of him and Natasha, covered in sweat and starring at him with smiling eyes. 

"I think I like you like that," the dark haired man said, pointing towards Clint's stained stomach. Natasha grinned and dipped her head down to lick a line clean across his stomach, swallowing what stayed to her tongue. The men starred at her with huge eyes and she stood without even a smile, throwing Clint's shirt at him. 

"I'll be in my room, if you two boys want to come up the door won't be locked."


End file.
